Spyro: Search for Lost Family
by austinf12
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have survived all through all there challenges together and finally have defeated Malefor. But now are they prepared for a new journey, one that changes the fate of there whole destiny. Rated T for minor language will be changed to mature for later romantic sections planned. Thanks and happy reading.


Authors Note

I do not own The Legend of Spyro game series Activision owns all rights. Most official characters are Cerith's creation thank him. Only OC that will be mine is coming up soon.

My first story so please don't roast me to hard now.

Happy Reading, Austinf12

The world was coming to an end. Tremors shaking the cavern floor and overbearing heat was rising from the volcanic cave they were trapped in. Smoke and ash choked the environment making breathing almost impossible, as well as blinding any living creature. Two dragons the heroes of there time stood there in the aftermath of the battle.

Both were breathing heavily from the tremendous energy exerted on expense of the previous battle. Sweat shined from there scales as the temperature levels continued to spike dangerously high. They turned to face one still on edge but embracing the relief that the great war was finally over.

Malefor the dark master was the great purple dragon of old corrupted by the dark powers that had sought to purge the world called Avalar of all innocence and reshape it to his image. The battle had been brutal, hard fought by both sides but courage and teamwork from our two heroes had suppressed the evil once and for all.

Spyro our main hero was a purple dragon of legend, one in only 10 generations tabooed by Malefor as being next of kin to summon the destroyer had finally accomplished his task. The task at first seemed insurmountable to Spyro and without his companion was doomed to fail. Cynder an amazing black dragon was his moral support and the ultimate in defeating the enemy they both despised.

Cynder's past was horrid. Captured while still an egg in the Great Raid 12 years ago, not getting the chance to grow and have a childhood or parents like Spyro was provided with. Forced to hatch early and corrupted by Gaul's dark magic. She became the Terror of The Skies given the power to instantly transform into her future adult form. This gave her immense power within Malefor's army making her the most powerful asset. Every living creature knew the name and feared her tremendously except for Spyro.

Spyro had defeated Cynder after a drawn-out battle between the two heavyweight fighters. After losing Cynder reverted to her true form in which Spyro discovered that they weren't entirely different, both abandoned in the past only that she never had the choice of true freedom. Spyro saved Cynder that day and an unlikely alliance would turn into something so much more towards the end of their journey.

Through there trials and tribulations they traveled together, battled together and even shared the same emotions together. Their friendship was escalated through every challenge that they had faced. From returning to defeat Gaul the evil that enslaved her for so long, to Spyros major victory of saving the great city of Warfang. They had come so far together and their commitment to achieving their goal lead them to this very moment of finally ending the venom that poisoned the great land.

The major issue was that the world was still ending as the Great Destroyer summoned by Malefor had completed its quest around the Ring of Fire and had entered the Mountain of Malefor. The world was breaking apart and it seemed as there was no way to prevent it. The end was finally upon our heroes and they took whatever time they had left to embrace each other one last time.

Both dragons still on edge high off the adrenaline rush of combat after what seemed liked hours but truly was only five minutes calmed their emotions enough to enable regular speech.

" _Cynder we did it, we actually did it, we. We defeated the dark master, once and for all,_ " spoke Spyro in between heavy breaths as smoked threatened to choke the whole cavern.

His companion turned towards him with the first smile he had seen Cynder wear in about two years. " _Yes, we have finally done it Spyro, I can't sense any negative energy detaining to Malefor anymore,_ " said Cynder. " _Its, like he never even existed in the world, his negative influence has been completely erased,"_ as she spoke with a sense of relief.

" _I just can't believe it's finally over I only wish Ignitus was here to see us at the end of our journey,"_ replied Spyro suddenly crestfallen over loosing Ignitus _. "I'm sure he would have been very proud of all we have accomplished, I truly miss him as well,"_ she said wrapping a wing around spyro as they tried to hold back tears for there fallen elder.

" _Ancestors the heat is becoming excruciating and this smoke is clouding my senses,"_ yelled Spyro as explosions from the earth fracturing were drowning out their voices.

" _What are we going to do, were totally trapped and this volcanic ash is preventing me from finding any means of escape,"_ replied Cynder in total panic. Spyro responded sadly _"There is no where to run the world is completely breaking apart,"._ _"Cynder there is so much I wish I could talk to you about but were running out of time,"_ said Spyro in a melancholy voice. Then a sudden boom rang clear through the whole cavern and the two heroes new their time had drawn near.

Then through all the chaos Spyro heard a voice faint at first that slowly calmed his mind. Closing his eyes, the voice grew louder, and he instantly recognized it. The spirit of Ignitus was speaking to him. _"Spyro when a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world, his spirit lives on binding itself with nature offering more hope for the future,"_ said the spirit of Ignitus flying above spyro to what appeared to be the land of the ancestors.

Spyro tears in his eyes turned to Cynder with an expression of pure determination. _"I know what I have to do, go get out of here Cynder live on, your whole entire life is ahead of you,"._ _"Spyro I have been with you since the beginning there is no way I'm leaving you now," "I'm with you no matter what through the thick or thin"_ said Cynder sobbing, wrapping a wing around Spyro.

Closing his eyes and rising into the air Spyro prepared to launch a Fury attack that would mend the world back together. The last words heard came like a whisper _"I Love You"_ he thought he heard as he released all the energy he had left in one desperate final move to restore the world. The last thing Cynder saw was a blinding light then the world went blank.

A white wave of energy jetted out of Mount Malefor and out into space as the world seemed to slowly piece itself back together. Back in Warfang where the remaining survivors of the war hunkered down awaiting the fate of Avalar. The survivors were in complete terror as tremors rocked the cave they inhabited then the shockwaves just seemed to completely cease. A wave of calm energy came over the remaining few that remained, and they emerged from there protected room.

" _I can't believe it they did it, they defeated Malefor the world has not ended, were alive,"_ chanted Sparx as he buzzed around the three remaining Guardians and surviving Moles. _"Yes, Spyro and Cynder to think that they could accomplish so much at such a youthful age,"_ replied Terrador padding out the cave towards the other two elders. " _Something is completely off Terrador and Volteer I can't sense Ignitus anywhere, it seems like he is no longer with us,"_ said Cyril suddenly shocked by the fact he could no longer sense Ignitus. " _We need to wait for Spyro and Cynder to return to Warfang to receive the total truth we can't be sure, in fact the universe feels different." "I can sense a whole new level of positive energy mixed into environment, its as if the evil in the entire world has been purge,"_ said Volteer in his usual talkative self. _"That settles it we will wait until Spyro and Cynder return before learning the truth, until then we must return to Warfang to establish the damage done to our city,"_ Terrador responding suddenly taking flight headed in the direction of their destroyed home.

All the while Ignitus had awoken with a start inside a humongous library that not even someone of his wisdom could believe existed. Floating books flew threw out the room sorting themselves on the shelf, the room had a bright blue pitch to it and Ignitus had instantly remembered where he was housed in _. "I can't believe it, after all these years it actually exists, I thought these were all just very weird dreams, but then that means,"?_ said Ignitus with astonishment visible through his scales. An older blue dragon approached Ignitus wearing a vest containing multiple tools for writing and an hour glass was floating around the dragon. Ignitus eyes went completely wide and almost passed out from sheer excitement.

" _Yes, Ignitus its truly true I am who you think I am, I have always been here in your dreams but always real it's just that you never reached for my guidance"_ said the elder dragon suddenly coughing very loudly and wheezing with short breaths. Ignitus walked towards the dragon and helped the dragon to lie down. _"You're the chronicler, the chosen dragon of legend sent to write all the history of our ancestors and current heroes"_ said Ignitus. _"But why bring me here I have done nothing that needs record of or nor do I deserve to be in your presence,"_ continued Ignitus with the most quizzical look.

" _Ignitus I am dying, and you have been chosen to become my successor, it's a prestigious honor that only few dragons are offered only by the noble deeds," and "You're sacrifice in ending Malefor's reign has proven to be the deciding factor in selecting you"_ said the dragon. It took about twenty seconds before Ignitus calmed down to form cohesive speech. Finally taking a deep breath Ignitus responded after thinking about the proposition _"It is a complete honor to finally meet you Chronicler, your words have made me think very hard," "I will fulfill the honor of replacing you, I hope that you will find peace in the afterlife,"._

" _Before I leave and transfer all my powers to you there is much we must discuss about the future of the dragon race especially dealing with Spyro and Cynder,"_ told the Chronicler as he brought a floating book in front of both dragons. _"This is the Book of Dead Dragons which records every death in our races history, the odd thing is after the world was brought back together I could not find any record of Spyro or Cynder's death,"_ said the Chronicler magically closing the book and returning it to its place on the shelf.

" _So that means there's a chance they survived the explosion at Mount Malefor. That young dragon never ceases to amaze me, what a development,"_ replied Ignitus turning and arising to his feet and smiling to himself. _"Ignitus there is still much to discuss, come you must be famished,"_ responded the Chronicler rising to his feet walked towards his dining quarters turned and waved his wing forward beckoning for Ignitus to follow.

" _What you have told me it can't be possibly be true, this truly is astounding news that will change the future of our species for sure"_ said Ignitus mouth agape from the tremendous truth and discovery that the Chronicler had obliged to tell him. All of the sudden the Chronicler collapsed falling heavily on his side, heavy breathing was followed by more wheezing. Tears started to fall from the Fire dragon as he realized that this true elder time was running out.

" _Ignitus I am truly out of time please come quickly so that I can pass my true powers on to you, hurry I'm almost gone"_ whispered the tired dragon its breathing starting to become very shallow. Ignitus with no regrets placed a paw on the Chroniclers shoulder nearly passing out from the rush of power that was he was absorbing. Ignitus could now sense everything in the world, every emotion, every thought, every creature's life he could see. The vast knowledge that the old Chronicler had attained was now inherited to Ignitus who could now understand everything about their universe. Lastly his form started to take shape of the chronicler, his skin changed to a light shade of blue and the chroniclers vest fitted for writing the tales of heroes to come had be transferred as well. He walked to a miniature Pool of Visions and saw his reflection.

" _I'm just like you now I can't believe that I get the opportunity to write our future history, old elder I will not let you down,"_ said Ignitus turning toward the dying elder. _"Thank you Ignitus for taking up my mantle now I can rest in peace with my ancestors and my family in the afterlife, just remember all the information I have given you about the future. "It's essential that Spyro learns of this information as soon as possible,"_ replied the blue dragon with his dying breath.

For a while the elder dragon just lay there breathing slowly until finally with one final relaxing sigh the blue great one retreated into the quiet corner of death. _"aBe at peace my friend thank you for all you have done in aiding the dragons of this age in finally finding peace,"_ Said Ignitus sighing wishing that something could have been done to save the elder, but Ignitus could not dwell in the past. He had a job to fulfill and one that he would do proudly.

Calling upon what seemed to be and endless supply of energy Ignitus closed his eyes and tried to sense for any energy signature reminiscent of Spyro and Cynder. _"Now where might you be young dragon, we have much to talk about,"_ chuckled Ignitus while trying to sense Spyro. What he saw next made him smile. _"Oh my,"_ said Ignitus.

" _I will catch you eventually, you can't fly at that speed forever,"_ Shouted Spyro flying as fast as he could while trying to catch Cynder. The two heroes were racing over the valleys of Avalar trying to match each other pace for pace. _"Not a chance Spyro, we both know that from our days in battle you can't match my speed,"_ replied Cynder taking her speed up to the next level clearly outmatching Spyro. Finally, they had reached the cave they choose as shelter for that night as their pretend finish line. The competition was the loser would have to hunt for dinner that evening. Cynder landed first with Spyro trailing behind by miles. When he finally caught up she was already in the cave preparing for their meal.

" _Alright Mrs. Show off you could have at least given me a fair chance, how about 10 miles head start,"_ huffed Spyro as he padded into the cave. _"Okay now go fetch dinner that was our agreement now right or do I need to get that to, gosh always were the slow one,"_ replied Cynder giving her smirk that he had never seen before. He made a mental note to think on her recent behavior later.

" _I'm going oh Queen of Speed, next time were going to choose a competition that I may actually have a chance at winning like a sparring match,"_ challenged Spyro turning to fly towards the surrounding forest to hunt. _"You would not win that either, even if you're the great Spyro savior of Warfang, I still know all your weaknesses,"_ replied Cynder turning her back with a giggle. There was that behavior again, he turned growling in minor annoyance while flying out of the temporary shelter.

While had had left Cynder was preparing their shelter by making makeshift nests out of leaves and gathering firewood from the surrounding trees. Thoughts of the previous week started playing through her mind as she worked diligently. Like a flashback her memories began to replay.

" _I Love You,"_ were the last words she had spoken before Spyro had used a very powerful wave of will power to pull the world back together. They had awoken outside with the sun shining in a valley in what seemed still like Avalar. They could not believe that they were still alive, they guessed because of the blessings of the ancestors but were overjoyed still the same. They flew for a few days searching for any living life in the area but found none, they assumed that they were the only ones left. She had also noticed that like before after fighting Gaul they had temporarily exhausted all their powers which would hopefully replenish after time. Her thoughts continued to drift still to more personal emotions involving their relationship.

" _I wonder if heard what I spoke before that final moment, gosh I was such a fool saying that,"_ thought Cynder as she broke more branches and carried them in her maw towards her main pile of wood. _"The truth is that I do love him, but I don't know if he even has feelings toward me at all, darn it all Cynder,"_ cursing herself mentally as she had finished the pile of wood. She decided to bottle her emotions for the moment but every time she thought of Spyro she began to feel weird, but in a fuzzy warm weird. _"I wonder where he is now it doesn't take me that long to go hunting now sheesh,"_ Cynder vocalizing loudly certainly enough for him to hear.

" _You can be very impatient sometimes, but I think you will change your view after you see what I caught,"_ retorted Spyro dropping the spoils of his hunt at her feet. Her eyes nearly bulged he had caught nearly four sheep and two were about there size. _"Okay I totally take it back you are the King of Hunting, these can feed us for at least three days, why catch so many,"_ asked Cynder curious of his motive. She had a though of why but quickly dismissed it when that feeling came back.

" _I wanted us to have enough food in case it would take a couple of days for us to decide where to fly to next in search of survivors,"_ replied Spyro in a hopeful voice. _"Spyro do you think were the only ones that made it, that survived the whole explosion,"_ asked Cynder clearly bothered by her earlier thoughts playing through her mind. She watched as Spyro lit the fire and started to cook their meal.

" _I'm sure were not the only ones left Cynder the Guardians are very tough and Sparx would never give up, still I have started to worry I think we need to consult the Chronicler on it,"_ replied Spyro responding to her question. _"Here you go Cynder dinner served by the greatest lamb chef in all the land,"_ shouting in a goofy voice at Cynder as he started eating his fill.

" _Thanks, Spyro your so kind to anyone that you meet, your positivity really helps ease what's been on my mind lately,"_ replied Cynder. Her mind was currently racing at saying that and she could clearly see that she was influencing Spyro to act.

Spyro realized that something was clearly bothering her and truly wanted to ask about it but his nerves of what could have meant kept him contempt on his choice of words. _"Cynder whatever is on your mind we will face it together like we always have but for now let's sleep_ _for rest will definitely help,"_ said Spyro also trying to contain any thoughts from spilling out concerning there relationship together.

" _Alright I will see you in the Spyro, thank you for always being there for me"_ Cynder immediately flushing bright pink after saying that. Spyro tried to force a sentence out that could match that thought but her nerves had broken his usual strong mental barrier. Finally responding _"Cynder goodnight tomorrow we will come up with a plan to find our friends and whatever feelings that are bothering you we will conquer together,"_ said Spyro finally laying down to sleep. Sleep reached Spyro very quickly and in about five minutes she could see the relaxing up and down breathing of Spyro. She lied down about two feet away and closed her eyes letting sleep envelop her.

Little did they know that a very special dragon had a plan already thought out for them, one that would tremendously shape there future as they knew it.

Ignitus watching the two-sleep decided they were ready to learn the future that would change their lives forever. He brought their energy close together and transported them to his spiritual plane.

" _Spyro and Cynder its time to wake up there is much you must know, and we have so little time together, WAKE UP,"_ Said Ignitus trying to coax them awake.

Spyro opened his eyes and instantly knew where he was at. The same floating books, the same dusty environment. _"Chronicler are you there I have so many questions for you, how did we live, is there anyone else who survived the world ending,"_ shouted Spyro clearly looking around for his old mentor. Then what Spyro saw next nearly brought him to his hindlegs, there he was the father figure that had died in the Belt of Fire.

With tears in his eyes _"Ignit—Ignitus it, its, it's really you"_ shouted spyro has he wrapped his whole entire body in a hug around Ignitus front paws. _"Yes, my young dragon its truly me I have become the Chronicler I was chosen by our great ancestors to succeed the old and carry on the tradition of recording our history,"_ replied the elder dragon now shedding tears at will as well.

" _Spyro there is much to discuss but first you must know something very important, something that will be hard to react to,"_ said Ignitus with a deep bow. _"Anything Ignitus I have so many questions but what could be more important than our friends,"_ replied Spyro with a puzzled look.Ignitus was ready to tell Spyro something that would change his life forever and set a chain of events in motion that Spyro would have to grow much stronger for.

Ignitus with a heavy sigh, _"Spyro you are aware your parents died in Great War along time ago leaving you no family, but that's not the whole truth, we kept something from you,"_ said Ignitus breathing heavily at this point. _"What do you mean Ignitus,"_ said Spyro more confused then ever. _"Spyro you have a brother, one we lost along time ago but still alive,"_ replied Ignitus a whole burning in his heart. Spyro hearing this could not process it, he had passed out.

" _We will speak when you awake, now its Cynder's turn to learn some harsh truth,"_ Said Ignitus trying to stop the burning in his heart.

Authors Note

Thanks for reading the first chapter in my long story. Most chapters will end up being longer but wanted to get the prologue out of the way.

P.S sorry for dropping major cliff hanger it was pure evil 😊


End file.
